Rated R
A R-rated is Under 17 Requires Accompanying Parent or Adult Guardian. Cinemas in the United States have the ability to ban anyone from being admitted in R-rated films without showing proof of their age. Partial list for major production companies THINKFilm Movies *The Dangerous Lives of Altar Bogs (2002) Trimark Pictures Movies *Braindead (1993, heavily cut) *Going Overboard (1989) StudioCanal Movies *Bully (2001) American Independent Productions Movies *Evil Toons (1992) New Line Cinema Movies *Friday (1995) *Friday After Next (2002) *The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies (Director's Cut, 2014) *Next Friday (2000) *The Lawnmower Man (1992) *Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me (1992) Lionsgate Movies *American Psycho (2000) *American Psycho 2 (2002) *The Cooties (2015) *Dredd (2012) *Hell or High Water (2016) *Hellboy: Rise of the Blood Queen (2018) *Kick-Ass (2010) *Monster's Ball (2001) *Man-Thing (2005) *The Punisher (2004) *State Property (2002) *State Property 2 (2005) *Saw (2004) *Saw II (2005) *Saw III (2006) *Saw IV (2007) *Saw V (2008) *Saw VI (2009) *Saw: The Final Chapter (2010) *The Void (2001) *The Wash (2001) Lionsgate Home Entertainment Movies *Lil' Pimp (2005) Fox Searchlight Pictures Movies *Walking Life (2001) *Wilson (2017) Spiderwood Studios Movies *Bad Kids Go to Hell (2012) Fine Line Pictures Movies *Hedwig and the Angry Inch (2001) *To Want to Fly (1991) American International Pictures Movies *Heavy Traffic (1973) *The Nine Lives of Fritz the Cat (1974) Bryanston Distributing Company Movies *Coonskin (1975) Bakshi Pictures Movies *American Pop (1981) New World Pictures Movies *The Punisher (1991) Artisan Entertainment Movies Marvel Studios Movies *Punisher: War Zone (2008) Huayi Brothers Pictures Movies *A Bad Moms Christmas (2017) *Bad Moms (2016) Touchstone Pictures Movies *Down and Out In Beverly Hills (1986) *Deuce Bigalow: Male Gigolo (1999) *He Got Game (1998) *The Life Aquatic with Steve Zissou (2004) Relativity Media Movies *Movie 43 (2013) Focus Features Movies *Atomic Blonde (2017) First Look Pictures Movies *Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters (2007) *Immortal (2004) USA Films Movies *Gosford Park (2001) *Wet Hot American Summer (2001) Thousands Words Movies *A Scanner Darkly (2006) Capcom Movies *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) The Weinstein Company Movies Mondo Media Movies *Dick Figures: The Movie (2013) Roadside Attractions Movies *The Fall (2008) Summit Entertainment Movies Buena Vista Pictures Movies *Judge Dredd (1995) Untied Artists Movies *Hot Tub Time Machine (2010) *Tank Girl (1995) Open Road Films Movies *Fifty Shades of Black (2016) *Hit and Run (2012) Columbia Pictures Movies *Heavy Metal (1981) *Heavy Metal 2000 (2000) *Deuce Bigalow: European Gigolo (2005) *Not Another Teen Movie (2001) *Pineapple Express (2008) *Sausage Party (2016) *Superbad (2007) *Step Brothers (2008) *21 Jump Street (2012) *22 Jump Street (2014) *30 Days of Night (2007) *Venom (2018) TriStar Pictures Movies *Sunset Park (1996) Prokino Filmverleih Movies *Run Lola Run (1998) BBC Films Movies *Absolutely Fabulous: The Movie (2016) New Line Cinema Movies *A History of Violence (2005) *Blade (1998) *Blade 2 (2002) *Blade: Trinity (2004) *Final Destination (2000) *Final Destination 2 (2003) *Final Destination 3 (2006) *The Final Destination (2009) *Snake In The Plane (2006) *Spawn (Director's cut, 1997) Orion Pictures Movies *Robocop (1987) *Robocop 2 (1990) Metro-Goldwyn Mayer Movies *Fame (1980) *Hannibal (2001) *Jeepers Creepers (2001) *Jeepers Creepers 2 (2003) *Pink Floyd: The Wall (1982) *Supernova (Director's cut, 2000) *3 Strikes (2000) Working Title Films Movies *Ali G Indahouse (2002) ShadowMachine Movies *Hell and Back (2015) Miramax Movies *The Crow (1994) *The English Patient (1996) *Kill Bill: Volume 1 (2003) *Kill Bill: Volume 2 (2004) *Scary Movie (2000) *Scary Movie 2 (2001) *Sin City (2005) Film Roman Movies *Dante's Inferno: An Animated Epic (2010) *The Haunted World of El Superbeasto (2009) Universal Pictures Movies *A Million Ways to Die in the West (2014) *American Pie (1999) *American Pie 2 (2001) *American Wedding (2003) *American Reunion (2012) *BASEketball (1998) *Fifty Shades of Grey (2015) *Fifty Shades Darker (2017) *Fifty Shades Freed (2018) *Goodfellas (1990) *The Jerk (1979) *Kevin Hart: What Now? (2016) *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) *Miami Vice (2006) *Monty Python's The Meaning of Life (1983) *Schindler's List (1993) *Scarface (1983) *Ted (2012) *Ted 2 (2015) *Timecop (1994) *Timecop 2: The Berlin Decision (2003) *2 Gun (2013) *Virus (1997) *Wanted (2008) DreamWorks Pictures Movies *EuroTrip (2004) *Road Trip (2000) *Road to Perdition (2002) Warner Bros. Pictures Movies *Batman: The Killing Joke (2016) *Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (Director's cut, 2016) *Blade Runner (1982) *Constantine (2005) *CHIPs (2017) *Final Destination 5 (2011) *The Hangover (2009) *The Hangover Part II (2011) *The Hangover Part III (2013) *Hey Good Lookin' (1982) *The Matrix (1999) *The Matrix Reloaded (2003) *The Matrix Revolutions (2003) *Natural Born Killers (1994) *Romeo Must Die (2000) *South Park: Bigger, Longer, and Uncut (1999) *Sucker Punch (Extended Cut, 2011) *300 (2007) *300: Rise of a Emoire (2014) *V for Vendetta (2006) *Watchmen (2009) Warner Home Video Movies *Justice League Dark (2017) Warner Independent Pictures Movies *The Science of Sleep (2006) 20th Century Fox Movies *Cheech and Chong's Animated Movie (2013) *Daredevil (Director's cut, 2003) *Deadpool (2016) *Fight Club (1999) *Freddy Got Fingered (2001) *Office Space (1999) *How Stella Got Her Groove Back (1998) *Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015) *Kingsman: The Golden Circle (2017) *Logan (2017) *Reno 911!: Miami (2007) *Speed (1994) Hollywood Pictures Movies Paramount Pictures Movies *Anomalisa (2015) *Baywatch (2017) *Hot Tub Time Machine 2 (2015) *Jackass: The Movie (2002) *Jackass: Number Two (2006) *Jackass 2.5 (2007) *Jackass Presents: Mat Hoffman's Tribute to Evel Knievel (2008) *Jackass 3-D (2010) *Jackass 3.5 (2011) *Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa (2013) *Jackass Presents: Bad Grandpa .5 (2014) *The Talented Mr. Ripley (1999) *Team America: World Police (2004) Gramercy Pictures Movies *Barb Wire (1996) Dimension Films Movies *Sin City: A Dame to Kill For (2014) Living Out Loud Films Movies *Officer Downe (2016) Momentum Pictures Movies *Bad Kids of Crestview Academy (2017) Category:Current ratings Category:Movie rating systems Category:Current MPAA ratings Category:North American rating systems Category:Restricted Category:1968 introduced ratings Category:Article stubs